Ark
by sakisu
Summary: Como veo poco yaoi por fanfiction decidí subir esto, inspirado en la canción Ark de Sound Horizon y mis deseos de ser como Homero, Sófocles y Hesiodo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace mucho tiempo (meses) quería escribir esto, pero como soy una maldita floja nunca lo hice, pero como ayer cumplí 4 meses sin ir al colegio, en toda mi tarde escribí esta bazofia de fic, espero que les guste. 

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level-(fail)5, pero no será por mucho tiempo.**

**Ark**

No puedo entender el porque te alejaste de mi, éramos tan felices juntos ¿Acaso olvidaste esas noches, mientras nos dedicábamos palabras de amor y nos entregábamos nuestros cuerpos? Nos amábamos tanto Shirou. ¿Por qué te separaste de mí y te fuiste con otra persona? ¿Acaso yo no te amo tanto como él? No entiendo nada, sólo quiero estar a tu lado, como antes. Si, eso es lo que más anhelo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, voy a buscarte, deseo tanto verte.

Fui a ver a tu casa, pero allí no te encontrabas. Por lo cual, decidí buscarte por las calles de esta ciudad. Tenía el presentimiento de que podía encontrarte. Caminé como por 10 minutos y no te encontraba, estaba por darme por vencido, cuando, de repente escuché tu voz.

¿A dónde podemos ir Goenji-san? – Le dijiste a tu novio, definitivamente odiaba a esa persona ¿Por qué él podía estar contigo y yo no? Así que, corrí a tu encuentro y te saludé.  
>-¡Shiiiiiiiiiirou-chan! – Grite alegremente mientras te abrazaba, había anhelado tanto abrazarte, pero ese momento no duro mucho, ya que me apartaste y me miraste con desprecio.<br>-Atsuya ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Dijiste con un tono gélido

Pero Shirou yo… - Te iba a empezar a hablar, pero me interrumpiste.

Goenji- san ¿Me puedes dar un momento? – Le dijiste al idiota que estaba a tu lado, este asintió, me tomaste del brazo y empezaste a alejar de él, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua a tu novio. Después de estar distanciados del estúpido, Shirou me encaró. 

Atsuya… Quiero que por favor te alejes de mí y me olvides…

¡¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo felices que éramos cuando estábamos juntos y nos amábamos tanto… - Al decir eso último Shirou me dio una bofetada.

¡Atsuya, no vuelvas a decir eso! – El hecho que me dijera esas cosas, hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran – Mira, tengo algo importante que decirte… Nosotros… ¡Nosotros somos hermanos! ¿Entiendes eso? No podemos estar juntos…

¡Eso no importa! Yo te amo y tú también me amas, no importa si somos hermanos Shirou, Yo sólo quiero… - No pude terminar ya que, me volviste a bofetear, al hacer eso, muchas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos.

Hermano, debo irme… Y no me vuelvas a buscar por favor – Dijiste fríamente y empezaste a apartarte de mí.

¡Pero Hermano! – Te grité, pero era en vano, tú ya nos estabas, así que, lleno de lágrimas me dirigí a mi casa.

_No me importa si somos hermanos, yo te amo Shirou – _Pensé mientras caminaba a casa, no podía entender, como no podías entender eso. Abrí la puerta con desgano, subí las escaleras, y me tiré a mi cama, en la cual, lloré como nunca en mi vida, hasta que, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté, ya eran como las 3:30 a.m, no sabía que sería de mí en adelante, no quería hacer algo que te disgustara, pero a la vez quería verte, y otra vez, empecé a llorar. Cuando, de repente vi un gran libro, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, y picado por la curiosidad, abrí el libro en cualquier página, y lo empecé a leer.

Lo poco y nada que leí de ese libro era sobre una familia que se salvaba de un diluvio gracias a un "Arca" y con ella también salvo a muchos animales. Si tan sólo un "Arca" nos salvara, también estaríamos en un paraíso, algo así, como era cuando vivíamos juntos. 

Y así, empecé a anhelar al "Arca" que nos llevaría otra vez al paraíso, estoy seguro que el "Arca" vendrá a llevarnos…

Notas:

-En el primer capitulo el fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Atsuya.

-Este Fic está basado en la canción Ark de Sound Horizon, de ahí el título.

- La continuación será desde el punto de vista de Shirou.

- Si hay faltar ortográficas perdónenme

¿Este fic merece un review? Me harían feliz, aun que fuera sólo para que me insulten.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí, la continuación, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a level-(fail)5, pero no será por mucho tiempo.**

Debía admitir que aún sentía algo por ti, pero desde que el doctor me dijo todo lo que pasó y porque no recordábamos nada, me horroricé.

Resultaba que nosotros éramos hermanos, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, cuando regresábamos a casa, pero nosotros, milagrosamente sobrevivimos, sin embargo, habíamos perdido la memoria.

El sólo hecho de que había tenido un coito con mi hermano menor, era lo suficiente como para horrorizarme y sentir un asco inmenso conmigo mismo. Así que, decidí alejarme lo más posible de ti, hasta me mude de casa.

Y así, con el pasar del tiempo conocí a Goenji, del cual me enamoré y empezamos a salir, el amor que siento hacia él es completamente distinto al que siento por ti, sin embargo, no entiendo en que se diferencian.

Siento que debí haberle dicho la verdad a Atsuya desde un principio, quizás hubiera reaccionado mejor, sólo quiero que se olvide de mi y sea feliz, pero al parecer, eso no pasara tan fácilmente.

El día de ayer, me comporte muy frío con él, lo cual me dolió en el fondo, le dije que no me buscara más, porque, pensaba que eso sería lo mejor para los dos. Pero desde que le dije eso, no he sabido nada de él, estoy preocupado por mi hermano, después de todo, nunca creí que tomaría enserio mis palabras.

Después de meditarlo por un rato, decidí ir a buscarlo ¿Y si se había suicidado o algo por el estilo? El sólo hecho de pensarlo me heló la sangre, así que, apresuré el paso, y corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Hasta que, por fin llegué a su casa, la puerta estaba sin cerradura, por lo cual entré.

Atsuya, Soy yo Shirou ¿Dónde estas? – Pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo cual, supuse que estabas en el segundo piso. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y entré a tu habitación.

Atsuya – suspiré al verte – Con que aquí estabas, me tenias preocupa... – Dejé la frase inconclusa, ya que, te vi con una daga entre las manos - ¡Atsuya! ¡¿Qué haces con una daga entre las manos?

No es una daga hermano, es el "Arca" – Dijo con una voz tan calmada, que llega a asustar.

¿A… A qué te refieres con el "Arca"? – Dije preocupado ¿Acaso mi hermano se volvió loco?

Al "Arca" que nos llevará al paraíso hermano – Dijo poniéndose de pie y camino hacia mi, estaba asustado ¿Qué planeaba hacer mi hermano? Cuando vi que trato de enterrarme la daga en el pecho, pero alcance a agarrarla a tiempo, y mis manos empezaron a sangrar.

Hermano… - Dije mientras empezaba a llorar – No tienes que hacer esto – Ahora mi visión era borrosa – Yo te puedo querer como mi hermano menos, podría volver a vivir contigo, pero deja esa daga… - No pude continuar, mi voz se cortó

Comprendo hermano… - Sentí como la daga salía de mi mano, sin embargo, aun no podía ver bien, creo que Atsuya tiró el "Arca" sin embargo, Atsuya continuo - Iré al paraíso primero que tú…

Pero que… - Vi claramente como Atsuya empezaba a clavarse la daga – ¡No, Atsuya, Detente! – Pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya se había enterrado la daga…

¡Atsuya! – Decía entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, que empezaba a perder temperatura - ¡No, Atsuya! ¡No te vallas! – Lloraba, cuando de repente, sentí como unos brazos fugazmente me abrazaban y escuche un "_Te quiero hermano" _Después de eso el corazón de mi hermano dejo de latir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de darle un abrazo a Shirou, sentí que alguien estaba detrás mío, me di la vuelta y vi a un ser de largos cabellos rubios y ojos color carmesí que me extendía la mano, sin pensarlo dos veces, le tome la mano y caminé junto a él …

**Ende**

**Notas: **

**La razón por la cual esto termino feamente escrito, es porque mi hermana pasaba entrando y saliendo de la habitación y me cortaba la inspiración**

**Puse carmesí en vez de rubí porque me gusta más como suena carmesí en inglés **

**Vuelvo a poner que este fic esta basado en la canción Ark de Sound Horizon**

**Bueno espero que el Fic les haya sido de su agrado, dejen reviews, tomatazos, cartas con amenazas de muerte, etc. Me hacen feliz C: **


End file.
